On the Way
by Mavsfan77
Summary: Sean's back in town and Emma's thinking she might still have feelings for him, but she has boyfriend, Peter who she cares about. Love triangle. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Emma walks in to the Dot on a bright Monday morning. ' Only a week until school starts, joy.' As she walks up to the counter to

order coffee she saw a familiar person sitting there talking to Spinner who had evidently spilled coffee all over himself right before

she walked in. " Sean!" He turned around and the biggest grin appeared on his face. "Emma!" Emma ran over to Sean and gave

him a big hug. "I missed you," Emma said before letting go of Sean. Emma's face quickly went from a smile to a frown as she

hit Sean with her purse " How could you come back and not call me!" "I'm sorry, I was kinda focused on coming backing" he

said laughing. "So are you back for good?" Emma asked hopefully." Well it depends if you want me back for good" Sean said

inadvertly flirting with her. "Of course I want you back" Emma said as her smile got even bigger. " Hey babe" Peter said as he

came up to Emma kissing her on the lips. Sean's face sank as he watched them. " Oh, Sean this is Peter" Emma said

nervously. Sean and Peter shook hands. "Her boyfriend" Peter said flatly. "Her ex- boyfriend" Sean said just as flatly.

Peter stared at Sean as if he was going to hurt him, yet Sean was stared at Peter rather calmly, it almost looked like he was

going to laugh. Emma looked from Peter to Sean nervously as if something was about to happened. " Well, we better go

right, Em?" Peter said impatiently. "Um, yeah. Sean call me sometime so we can hang out" said Emma as she hugged him

goodbye. While Peter and her walked down the street all these old feelings that Emma used to have for Sean came flooding

back to her. Wait... she couldn't have feelings for Sean, she was with Peter and she liked him, alot. She needed to talk to

Manny, who lately seemed like a relationship consultant, but she was a lot of help sometimes.

* * *

Please Review,sorry it's short

I want to keep writingbut tell me if it's bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Manny! Where the hell are you! Manny!" Emma screamed as she walked in to her house."I'm down here, Em," Manny yelled

from Emma's room. Emma ran down stairs to see Manny picking out an outfit."Sean's back, he's really back!" Emma said

practically out of breath."That's great, Em" Manny said. Emma sat down on her bed trying to relax. Manny looked at her

"Okay, what's wrong?" she said instantly taking the roll of a relationship consultant. "You know I like Peter...alot,but today

when I saw Sean, I mean of course he waslooking hot as usual, but all these old feelings came rushing back to me," Emma

blurted out. "Emma it's okay, you and Sean have been through alot together and these feelings are natural" said Manny.

"Really?" Emma asked. " Oh, I don't know I just said that so you would shut up and help me pick out an outfit for the party

tonight. You are going right?" "Yeah" Emma said rethinking the whole Manny being a relationship consultant thing. "Well

then let's have a little fun. Sean's defienetly going to the party because Jay's throwing it and of course Peter's coming with

you right." Manny said anxiously. " Yeah, so..." said Emma. "So you have both of those guys wrapped around your finger

and you can flirt and lead them on, you know, just for fun." said Manny excitiedly. "Manny I'm not sure you noticed but I'm not

you, and besides Peter is my boyfriend not Sean." explained Emma. " I know but it'll be fun and if you don't I will tell Peter

that you think you might have feelings for Sean." Emma sighed" Fine, I'll do it, but if this ends up totally wrong I'm blaming

you." "Okay, just help me pick out something to wear!" Manny said.

* * *

Please review! enjoy! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. I tried to make it longer.

* * *

Chapter 3 **

"I don't think I can do this," said Emma as she looked in the full-length mirror examining what she was wearing. She was

wearing a short black skirt and a light blue tank top, make-up including blue eye shadow and lipgloss."It'll be fine, Em.

Besides you look hot, no guy can turn you down tonight. And since Peter has to leave early, you flirt with him at the

beginning of the party and make sure that Sean sees, and when Peter leaves you flirt with Sean, it's perfect" Manny said as if she knew

what she was doing. "Why did I let you talk me in to this?" Emma asked. Manny laughed and said "Because it is the only

way you can find out if you have feelings for Sean again." "Fine, let's just go" said Emma.

Once they got to the party Emma immediately saw Peter and went to "talk" to him. She walked up to him and kissed him

hard. When they stopped for air Peter asked "What was that for?" "Just for being my boyfriend" Emma said. Just then Peter

saw Sean walking towards them so he kissed Emma again. Sean of course was annoyed so he tapped Emma on the

shoulder. Peter and Emma pulled apart and looked over at Sean. "Oh hey Sean" Emma greeted. "Hey Emma," Sean said.

They only talked for a while before Peter pulled her away to the side and said" Em, I have to go, but I'll see you later okay."

He kissed her goodbye and left. ' Time for plan B' she thought. She went up to Sean and started talking to him and yes I

mean actually talking. "Did I tell you that you look great tonight?" Sean asked a while in to their conversation. Emma smiled

"Yeah, you do did, but I don't mind hearing it again." Sean smiled too."Do you want something to drink?" he asked. "You sit,

I'll go get us drinks." she said. Sean watched her get up and walk away to get drinks. "Hey, man" said Jay as he walked up

to Sean. "Hey" Sean said still staring at Emma. "So you aren't back for Ellie, your back for Emma?" Jay asked confused."I guess my

feelings for Emma never changed," Sean said. "Even when she told you about what happened between me and her?" Jay

asked. "What do you mean? Wait, what happened with you and Emma?" Sean asked. By the time Emma came back with

the drinks, Sean had Jay on the ground punching him. "Sean stop!" Emma yelled over the music. Sean looked up at her and

said "How could you do that? And with Jay of all people?" Emma looked down "Oh, he told you about that." "Yeah, he did

and when were you going to tell me." he said and he stormed outside. Emma followed him and yelled "You have to believe

me I was going to tell you, but it was hard for me to tell you." "Why?" he asked. He turned around to face her and their faces

were inches apart. "Because you' re, you Sean. Look just come by my place tomorrow so we can catch up," she said. "Fine" he said.

She kissed him on the cheek but wanted to kiss him more. 'Come on Em, just say bye and walk away' she thought. And she did exactly

that. The only thing she could think of on the walk home was 'Peter or Sean.' "Emma, Emma!" Manny yelled as she ran up behind Emma.

"What!" Emma said in a harsh tone. "What's your problem?" Manny asked. "You're my problem, Manny. You made me do this and now

I'm so confused." Emma practically yelled. "Well if it helps I know Sean has a thing for you or else he wouldn't have punched Jay."

Manny said trying to make Emma feel better. "Yeah thanks alot" Emma said.

That night when Emma was in bed she couldn't sleep. Sean or Peter. Sean or Peter. Sean or Peter...

* * *

Please R&R 


	4. Chapter 4

You guys probably already know this but just in case POV means point of view. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Emma's POV**

I'm sitting on the couch waiting eagerly for Sean to get here. For some reason I'm nervous, it feels like our first date all over again.

I snap out of my thoughts as I hear the doorbell ring. Here goes nothing.

**Sean's POV**

I take a good look at Emma as she opens the door for me. She looks beautiful, but she has a boyfriend, for some reason I have a hard time remembering that.

"Hey" Emma said with her famous smile.

"Hey" I replied. "Oh, come in," she said moving to the side, letting me in.

I looked around her house. It looked the same as it did as when they were both in 7th grade.

"Come on" Emma said grabbing my hand and leading me to the couch. I sit down and stare at her cautiously.

"So...you wanted to catch up?" I said.

"Yeah" she said looking down at he feet. "Look Sean, alot has changed since you left."

"You can tell me anything, Em" I said trying to comfort her. She still looked unsure.

**Emma's POV**

I sighed "Okay so I guess Jay told you about what happened in the ravine." I thought she heard Sean grunt at my mentioning this, but it was probably just my imagination. "When I started dating Peter, Manny hated him because last year he taped her while she flashed the camera. So we had to keep "us" a secret and then there was the whole my dad making out with his mom thing. So my mom and dad split up for a while, but their back together again now." I took a deep breath before I said this last part. "And all of that stress is probably the reason I was diagnosed anorexic a few month ago." At this point I looked up at Sean who looked shocked.

"Wow, I mean are you okay now? Are you eating?" he said in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm eating, I'm fine now, only no one believes that I am," I said.

"I believe you," Sean looked at me. Those dreamy blue eyes that you could drown in.

I smiled "I knew you would." He smiled back at me.

**No One's POV**

For the next couple hours Sean and Emma watched a movie, but they both fell asleep towards the end. Emma fell asleep with her head on Sean chest and her hand in his. What they didn't know was that someone was ringing the doorbell. Peter decided to give up on the doorbell and just walk in.

Of course the first thing he saw was Sean and Emma...

* * *

Please read and review! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to post more, I've been out of town. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Peter's POV**

When I walked into Emma's house I saw her asleep on the couch with that Sean guy. I know he has feelings for Emma, so like any jealous boyfriend I hit him with a pillow just to wake him up. Once I saw his eyes open I yelled " What the hell is going on?"

Right then Emma woke up, "Peter, what are you doing here?"

I looked at her in disbelief," What am I doing here? What is he doing here? And why were you asleep with him"

Emma looked at me like she was mad, "His name is Sean and we just fell asleep while watching a movie there's nothing to be mad about!"

Sean spoke up, "You know what Em, it's fine. I need to get home anyway. I'll see you later." He kissed her on the cheek and looked at me, "Nice seeing you again Peter."

My eyes turned over to Emma as she watched him leave. Was it just me or was she checking him out. I cleared my throat and asked, "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That kiss he gave you?"

She looked at me and rolled her eyes, "It was a friendly peck on the cheek, Peter."

I sighed, "He still has a thing for you."

She laughed slightly, "No he doesn't. I mean it's Sean, it's just...Sean."

"Whatever," I said. I kissed her on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

Emma smiled and nodded.

Peter walked out of Emma's house. Tomorrow was the first day of school and there was no way he was going to let Sean get Emma.

**Sean's POV**

I sigh as I stare a the school I left almost two years ago. As much as I thought I was over this place, I knew I never would be. That's probably why I came back... okay, okay, and to get Emma back. Even when we broke up for the second time, I never stopped loving her.

"Hey," I heard a voice call behind me.

I turned around to see the most beautiful person I know. "Hey Em,"

"You nervous?" she asked.

I looked at the school that held a past that most schools don't. "A little," I said.

Emma looked at me, grabbed hold of my hand, and gave me an encouraging smile. All I know was that if Emma kept looking at me like that I won't be able to resist her any longer.

**Emma's POV**

It's official I think I'm falling for Sean...again. And truthfully that's a problem because I have a boyfriend, but everytime I look in to Sean's bluegreen eyes it like I melt, literally, I mean I blush so hard that I probably look like a popsicle.

" Thanks Em," I hear Sean say.

"For what?" I ask.

"Just...for everything."

Great, I'm blushing again. I looked at him one more time, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Please R&R. Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. So here it is!

* * *

****Chapter 6**

**Emma's POV**

I was right, it was a long day. Sean wouldn't stop staring at me. I mean it's not like I mind or anything, but when Peter caught him staring at me he would come over to me and kiss me hard. Not that I'm complaining because he is a good kisser, just not as good as Sean.

**Sean's POV**

After school I went to the Dot. To my surprise I saw a girl with red hair reading the newspaper.

"Ellie?" I asked

She looked up at me." Sean your back...again."

I sat down next to her at the table, "Yeah, look I'm sorry about kissing you when I came back before. It was completely out of line after what I did to you."

"It's fine, Sean. So are you back for good this time?" she asked.

"Yeah, I really missed this place"

She looked in to my eyes like she was trying to read my mind. "You came back for something, wait no, someone didn't you? Is it me again, because if it's me then-"

I cut her off, "It's not you, El."

"Oh," she said kind of sounding disappointed. Then she looked at me again, "It's Emma isn't it?"

I looked at her, "How did you know?"

She looked at me in disbelief, "Oh, please. When you and I were together, it always felt like you weren't really into our relationship. And not long after you left I figured out it was because of Emma."

"So are you okay with this?"

She rolled her eyes, then laughed. "Get over yourself Cameron, I got over you a long time ago.

I laughed along with her. "Thanks, El. I see you around." I got up and walked out of the Dot. And of course with my luck I saw Peter walking down the street. "Damn it," I muttered to myself.

Despite my thoughts I decided to greet him. "Hey Peter."

Peter looked at me and walked over, " Sean Cameron, just the personI needed to talk to."

"Really, about what?"

"Look, Emma is my girlfriend and I know you have a thing for her, but stay away from her or I'll hurt you."

"You really think you can hurt me Peter?" I said mocking him.

"Hopefully we willnever find out." And then he walked away.

* * *

Please read and review! Thanks! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7 **

**Emma's POV**

"So are you going to Jimmy's party tonight?" Manny asked me.

After a week of Peter and Sean tension I was exausted. "I don't know, I'm pretty tired."

"Come on, it'll be fun," Manny said. "And plus you need a night away from Peter. Is it just me or has he been suffocating you lately?

"It seems like it doesn't it." Suddenly Emma had her mind made up. "I guess I better pick out something to wear tonight,"

"You're going?" Manny said confused.

Emma smiled, "Yeah it'll be fun. And plus I need a few beers."

Manny gasped and sarcasticly said, "Who are you and what have you done with my Emma?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma asked offended.

"Come on, Em. You rarely drink, what going on? Is everything alright with you and Peter? Or is it because Sean is back? Do you still have feelings for him? Or is it-"

"Manny, stop with all of the questions. I just want to have a little fun tonight."

"Right" Manny said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No One's POV**

The party was great and as Emma expected it was fun. But near the middle of the party Emma had, had a little too much to drink.

"Em, your drunk. Let me get you home." Manny said trying to get Emma off of the couch.

"No Manny lets stay a while longer, pleaseeeee." Emma said.

"Fine" said Manny and she walked over to talked to some other people.

A little while later an equally drunken Sean plopped down on the couch next to Emma. "Hi" he said as he started playing with Emma's hair.

"Hi," she said back. She stared at him for a minute and then lay her head on his chest as he stroked her hair.

"Emma?"

"Huh?"

"I just want you to know out of all of the girls that I've dated, I never loved any of them like I loved you."

Emma wondered if this was the alcohol talking after all Sean knew she was dating Peter.

"Thanks Sean, that's so sweet." Okay, this time Emma knew it was the alcohol talking.

"Emma?" Sean asked again.

"Huh?" Emma said as she lifted her head from his chest.

Sean's lips fell on her's and before they knew it they were making out in front of the entire party, including a very shocked Manny.

* * *

Kind of a cliffhanger. I didn't put a lot of depth on the party, but it's explained in the next chapter. I wasn't feeling very creative today. R&R 


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. Although that would be pretty cool. **

**Chapter 8**

**Emma's POV**

I woke up the next day with Manny screaming my name. "Emma, what the hell is wrong with you?" Manny screamed.

"Stop screaming, I have a major hangover," I muttered. I had forgotten what it was like to have my own room thanks to Manny.

"Yeah, I know do you happen to remember anything else that went on last night?" Manny asked practically out of breath. She didn't even wait for me to answer. "You were making out with Sean! **Sean**! You know the one thats not your boyfriend!"

"Look Manny, I don't exactly know why I did what I did, but I do know that this will be a hell of a lot easier if you weren't yelling at me right now."

"Emma, I'm just looking out for you. I mean your with Peter right now, not Sean. And everytime your with Sean you end up getting your heart broken." Manny paused for a moment before she said, "Don't get me wrong though, because I like Sean way better than I like Peter."

I nodded in understanding, "Yeah you've made that very clear." Manny was never very fond of Peter ever since that whole video taping her thing. "The truth is I think I might have feelings for Sean again and I have no idea what I am going to do," I admitted.

"Emma, it's okay. Just make sure you do have feelings for Sean again before you go and hurt Peter." Manny came sit on my bed and gave me a hug.

**No One's POV**

Sean was on his way to The Dot whenhe ran into Jay. "So I heard you were making out with Greenpeace last night," he said.

"Yeah, so what if I did?"

"So are you guys back together?"

"Look man, Emma has a boyfriend and we were both drunk last night. Besides she doesn't have feelings for me any more."

"Okay, okay, but are you sure about that last part?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means Greenpeace doesn't go around kissing random guys."

"She kissed you." Sean said matter -of- factly.

"Yeah well she was going through a rough time then, but if you ask me she has feelings for you and not that Peter guy. So just don't give up."

Sean looked at him weirdly, "Why do you care?"

"Because right now your my only friend," he paused for a second. "We are friends, right?"

Sean nodded, "Yeah," And they did their little handshake thing.

"I'm hungry, you wanna go steal some candy bars?" Jay asked.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna go home," Sean said.

"Okay, see you later," Jay said.

Sean turned around and walked towards Emma's house.

* * *

I showed more of Jay's nicer side in this chapter and I showed more of Sean and Jay's friendship. Please read and review. 


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews you guys! Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. Although that would be pretty cool.**

**Chapter 9**

**Sean's POV**

On the way over to Emma's house I ran into Peter...again. _'Oh, great' _I thought. "Where are you going?" Peter asked me. I looked at him strangely, "Why do you wanna know?" He glared at me, "Oh I don't know, maybe because it suspiciously looks like your going to my girlfriends' house." It was just then that I realized I was in front of Emma's house.

**Emma's POV**

"Emma, come here you have to see this!" Manny said looking out the window. I looked up from my book, "Manny, I don't want to watch people make out."

"No, it's not that. It's something way better. Come here!" Still reluctant I got up from my bed. "Oh my gosh! What are Sean and Peter doing here. We've got to get them inside before something happens!" Before I could get to my bedroom door Manny stopped me. "No, Emma maybe just watching them outside will help you figure out how you feel." I sighed, there was no point in argueing with Manny, "Fine, but I can't watch you tell me what happens." I sat down on my bed again trying to read my book, but I couldn't concentrate.

**Sean's POV**

"Man, what is your problem," I asked Peter.

"My problem is you. I think I've made my point very clear." I stared at him blankly, "Are you that stupid? I don't want you hanging around Emma. She's mine." He took a step closer to me and tried to look intimidating.

I tried not to laugh but couldn't help it. This guy made a rabbit look intimidating. "You don't want to fight me Peter," I said calmly.

"And why not?"

"Let me try to put this as gently as possible...because I'd kill you."

Now at you would think at this part he would run away, but instead that fool actually tried to punch me. I ducked at his punch and punched him hard in the face. Peter fell to the ground.(don't worry he's not dead...just a really bad fighter)

**Manny's POV**

"Em, I think we should go outside now...

* * *

I hope you guys like it. Please review 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. Although that would be pretty cool.

Hope you guys enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

**Sean's POV**

I stared down at the ground. Did I just punch Peter? Damn it. I kneel down and ask,"Are you okay?"

Peter looks at me and asks,"Am I okay? You just punched me!"

Just then, I heard the door open from Emma's house.

**Emma's POV**

"Sean, what did you do!" I exclaimed from the doorway. I ran over to where Peter and Sean were with Manny following. "What the hell happened? Peter are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But you ex-boyfriend here punched me!" Peter said getting up from the ground.

Emma turned to Sean. "What is your problem? Why did you punch him!"

Sean shook his head, "You know what Emma, I don't get it. You make out with me one night and the next day your still with...him," he said Peter's name with disgust as he pointed to him.

"Wait a minute you made out with him," Peter asked practically screaming.

"Yeah, she did. And now, I don't even care." And Sean walked away.

"Sean!" I yelled. But he just kept walking.

"Emma," Manny whispered, "Peter looks really mad." I gave Manny a look of annoyance as she went back inside the house and then I turned my attention to Peter who did look really mad.

"You kissed him! I knew it!" he said.

I stared at him."You knew what?"

"I knew that you still had feelings for Sean."

"Look," I said walking towards him. " Do you know about the shooting that happened at Degrassi?"

Peter nodded. "Sean was the guy in the newspapers. He saved peoples lives."

"Yeah and one of the lives he saved was mine." It was silent for a while.

"I don't want to lose you to Sean." It looked like it took Peter a while to realize what had just come out of his mouth.

I walked closer to Peter. "Peter as much as I want to deny it, I will always love Sean." ...

**Sean's POV**

_'Why did I say that I don't care? I hate that she's with that jerk. I hate it even more that she's not with me.'_ I thought as I was sitting on my couch watching tv.

I heard a knock at the door. I relunctantly got up and opened the door. "Emma, what are y-" I didn't even finish my sentence before she pushed me up against the wall and kissed me.

**Tell me if you like it!please r&r**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. Although that would be pretty cool.

**Chapter 11**

**Emma's POV**

As slowly pulled away from Sean's lips, "I'm sorry, you probably don't even want to talk to me right now." I turned around to leave, but Sean grabbed my arm.

"I might not want to talk to you right now, but I always want to kiss you." And with that he grabbed my face and pressed his lips onto mine.

We made out for at least 30 minutes before I pulled away. "So are you ready to talk to me now?"

"Almost," he said and pulled me in for one more quick kiss. "Okay, now I'm ready."

I smiled, "Sean, when we broke up last time it completely broke my heart," my smile turned into a frown while saying this.

"I know Em, and I'm sorry," Sean said as he looked at me with his dreamy blue eyes.

"I know you are, and I thought I was over you. But when you came back all of these old feelings that I had for came rushing back to me and I didn't know what to do. I mean I had Peter and-

"Right, Peter" Sean said his name with disgust once again. "You know what Emma, I can't believe that I actually thought you came over here to tell me that you broke up with Peter and that you're still in love with me."

He got up to walk to his room, except this time I grabbed his arm. I kissed him. Once I pulled away I said "Peter and I did brake up and I am still in love with you. Do I have to kiss you just to make you listen to me?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

I punched him in the arm playfully, "You're a jerk."

"A jerk you love though, right?" he asked.

"Right," I kissed him and one thing led to another...

Meanwhile, Peter was back at his place. _"I can't believe she broke up with me for Sean. He's not even good enough for her. I'm gonna get her back."_

**I hope you guys like it! Please read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. Although that would be pretty cool.

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you guys like it!

**Chapter 12**

**Manny's POV**

I left early on Monday morning for school so I could get to the library. When I walked in I saw Peter, and knowing that he and Emma broke up I tried to hid behind my math book.

"Manny hey," Crap. Peter saw me.

I put on a fake smile, "Hey Peter" Just for the record I never really liked him after what he did to me last year, but I kind of feel bad for him after Emma dumped him.

"So...how's Emma doing?" Peter asked, holding his head down.

"She's fine, she's actually been really happy lately," I said.

"So she is with Sean?" he asked, but already knew the answer.

"Yeah, she is," I said.

There was a long pause, and I looked in to his eyes searching for some kind of sign to what he was up to.

"Are you going to to...are you...did you..." I tried to get the words out of my mouth but they just didn't come.

"Say what you're going to say Manny. I promise I won't get mad at you." Peter said jokingly.

"You're not gonna try to screw their relationship up, are you?" I asked.

"Manny, I'm not going to do that. I'm not that kind of guy."

I felt a sense of relief wash over me, "Good"

I still don't trust him.

About thirty minutes later, I walked out of the school's library and saw Emma at her locker. She was smiling. Then again she usually was these days.

**Emma's POV**

"Hey Em," I heard Manny say.

I close my locker and turn around, "Hi Manny. Why'd you leave so early this morning?"

"I had to get to the library. So another late night with Sean?"

"Yeah, and trust me, it was fun," I said smiling once again.

After school, I was sitting on the front steps of Degrassi waiting for Sean when Peter sat down next to me.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I said back.

"Look Emma, the way you dumped me for Sean thing sucked but-"

I looked at him waiting for the rest of the sentence, "But what?"

"But I don't want to hate you. I us to be friends."

"Friends?"

"Yeah, I mean if you want to."

"Sure. Friends. I'd like that." I held out my hand and he shook it.

"You ready to go Em," I heard a voice from behind me say.

I turned around to see Sean with a worried look on his face, "Yeah, I'm ready. I'll see you tomorrow, Peter."

"Bye," Peter said.

"What was that about?" Sean asked.

"It was nothing, he just wanted us to be friends." I said.

"Friends, are you kidding me?" he was practically yelling now.

"Sean, it'll be fine. Besides I don't love him, I love you." And I kissed him.

_"My plan's working,"_ thought Peter.

* * *

I hope you guys like it! Please R&R. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. Although that would be pretty cool.**

**Chapter 13**

**Emma's POV**

Ever since I started hanging out with Peter again Sean's become really suspicious. I keep on telling him that Peter and I are just friends, but he still doesn't trust him.

At school that day I saw Sean and walked up to him, "Hey,"

Sean smiled, "Hey," and then he kissed me gently on the lips.

"So... I'm going to Peter's after school to study for our math test tomorrow."

Sean rolled his eyes. "Right, study," he said sarcastically.

He started to walk away but I grabbed his arm, "Sean, there is nothing going on between me and Peter!"

He looked at me with his puppy dog eyes and said, "I know Em, it's just I don't trust this guy. I mean he wanted to be friends with you after you viciously dumped him for me." I saw Sean smile at this last part.

I smirked, "And look how great that turned out." I kissed him.

"Still, be careful around him, okay?"

"Okay," I said. I kissed him one more time and walked to class.

After school, I caught up to Peter, "Hey, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The whole car ride was silent. When Peter stopped the car in front of his house he looked at me. "I have I question for you."

"Um, okay," I said.

"Are you happy with Sean?"

"Yeah, I'm really happy," I smiled and looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

We sat in the car silent for a minute before I said, "Maybe we should go insi-" Before I could finish my sentence, Peter grabbed my face and kissed me hard.

I pushed him off of me. "Peter! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Come Em, I know you want me."

"No, I don't. I'm in love with Sean. So just stay away from me." I got out of the car and started to walk home.

Later that night, I told Manny what happened. "Are you serious?" she shrieked. I nodded.

"What an asshole! He told me he wasn't going to do anything."

I looked at her, "He told you what?"

"Well, I talked to him earlier this week and he said that he was going to stay clear of you. You know let you be with Sean. He's a damn liar!" Manny said furious.

"I don't know what to do." I sighed.

Manny shrugged calming down a little, "Maybe you should tell Sean."

* * *

** A little bit of a cliff hanger at the end. I had a hard time writing this chapter. I think I'm on the verge of writer's block, but I hope you guys liked it. Please leave reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. Although that would be pretty cool.

**Chapter 14**

**Emma's POV**

"Manny, I'm not going to tell Sean about what happened with Peter. And you better not either!" I said.

"Okay, okay. I won't tell him. But in the mean time stay as far away from Peter as you can," Manny told me.

"Don't worry about that. I will."

**Sean's POV**

I was walking to school when I ran into that jackass Peter. "Hey, Sean. What's up?"

"Look Peter, I don't like you. And I especially don't like you hanging out with Emma. So don't talk to me."

"I can hang out with Emma if I want to. And Emma can hang out with me if she wants to. You're not the boss of her."

"Yeah, and neither are you. You know what, just stay away from her. She's not with you, she's with me."

"Really because that's not what she was saying last night in the bedroom."

Smart ass. And with that I punched him. Again. You know it's really not that big of a deal anymore. "Shut the hell up! Emma wouldn't do that!"

Peter covered the eye that I had just punched, "Really? Well maybe you should ask her." He started to walk away, but turned around and said, "And you really need to stop punching me."

**No One's POV**

Emma heard a knock at the front door. When she opened the door she saw Sean standing there with a mad look on his face. "Hey, Sean I didn't know you were coming over. Come in." Emma expected for him to kiss her as he came in, but he just pushed pass her and walked in to the living room.

"Sean, what's wrong?" Emma said as she walked towards him.

"Did you sleep with Peter?"

"What, no! Why would you assume that?"

"I don't know. I had a talk with Peter and..." Emma cut Sean off before he finished his sentence.

"Sean, just...don't believe anything Peter says. He's a jerk. I love you and I always have. Even when we broke up, you were still in my heart." Emma said as she sat down on the couch.

"I love you too, Em. And if Peter ever does try anything-" Sean said and sat down next to Emma who cut him off again.

"Don't worry so much! I can take care of myself!" Emma said and kissed him hard with the most passion.

Just then Manny walked in and rolled her eyes, "You two are so annoying." They all laughed.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm thinking about ending this story in the next couple of chapters. So leave some reviews please! 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. Although that would be pretty cool.

**Chapter 15**

**Manny's POV**

"Sean!" I yelled. I ran to catch up to him after school the next day. "Hey," I said breathlessy.

"Hey, Manny" Sean said back.

We stood there in silence for a while, until I looked at him and said, "If I told you something that would probably make you mad and in turn make Emma mad at me...would you...I mean how would you, you know what never mind." I turned around to leave, but Sean grabbed my arm.

"Manny, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Sean asked me.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Everything's fine. Sort of. Kind of. Maybe. No."

"Manny, tell me what's going on? Does it have to do with Emma? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, she's fine. Gosh, you get worked up easily."

"Just tell me what's going on!"

"Okay, okay. But before I do I have a question for you."

"Okay..."

"Why do you always have a stick up your ass?"

"Manny!"

"What?! It was just a question." Sean gave me a look. "Okay. Look, a few days ago Emma was hanging out with Peter and he tried to kiss her. Actually he did kiss her, but only for like a split-second."

"What!"

"Oh yeah and Emma lied to you about it." I took a second to think. "That probably wasn't the smartest thing to say."

"Why would she lie to me about something like this?"

"Well, she didn't want you to get mad. And frankly I don't blame her, you have a really bad temper."

"Manny could you stop insulting me for at least second. Do you know where Peter is?"

"No, and you can't go beat him up!"

"Why not?"

"Because Emma will find out and then she'll kill me! And if I'm going down, you're going down with me. Look, just go talk to her."

"Okay."

When Sean turned and left I thought to myself, 'I'm getting to old for this crap!'

**Sean's POV**

I knocked on the door to Emma's house. "Sean? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to pick me up tonight?"

"Yeah, I am. Is Spike and Snake here?"

"No, why?"

"It's just...look, I know about what Peter did."

"What? Did Manny tell you? I'm going to kill her."

"Yeah, Manny did tell me, but only because she's a good friend. And besides if you kill her she's apparently going to take me down with her. Emma, I need you to be honest with me. If you didn't want me to hurt him you could of just asked me not to. You know I would have listened to you. I love you, Em."

"I love you too, Sean." She moved in closer and kissed me gently on the lips.

"You wanna come in," she asked with a sly grin on here face.

I smiled, picked her up, twirled her around, and carried her into the house.

* * *

Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been really busy, but I hope you guys liked it. Please leave reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. Although that would be pretty cool.

**Chapter 16**

**Manny POV**

I waited about an hour after I told Sean about what happened between Emma and Peter to go back to Emma's house. I walked down stairs towards Emma's room only to hear snoring.

'Since when does Emma snore?' I thought to myself. I tripped over clothes that were thrown all over the floor and find my way to a light switch and turn it on. I look over to Emma's bed to see Sean and Emma laying asleep naked under her covers.

I rolled my eyes and said,"Okay, lovebirds get up. Spike should be here any minute."

I saw Emma's eyes fluttered open, "Hey Manny."

"Hey, you know the next time you guys decide to you know do...it, can you at least give me a warning?"

"Right, sorry." She started to get up, but when she did Sean started to stir. Emma sat back down and kissed him softly on the lips, "Hey, sleepy head."

"Hey," Sean said. As soon as he said that we all heard Spike's car pull up in to the driveway.

"Sean, you have to get out of here now!" I said. I turned around while Sean and Emma got dressed thinking about how akward this situation must be. Once they were done getting dressed, I turned around and said, "I'm happy you guys worked everything out."

"Yeah, me too." Sean said as he kissed Emma on the cheek and climbed out the window.

"You know your boyfriend snores, right?"

"Yeah, I think it's cute."

"You say cute, I say annoying." I smiled.

Just then Spike walked downstairs, "Hey girls, are you hungry?"

"Um, not right now, mom," Emma said with a look of worry on her face.

"Okay, well I'll be upstairs if you need me." Spike walked back upstairs.

Once she closed the door I turned to Emma and asked, "So...was he good?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Manny!"

"What?! It was just a question." I said trying to sound innocent.

Emma's phone rang, she picked it up and mumbled a hello. Suddenly, Emma's face brightened and she started giggling. _'She must be talking to Sean,'_ I thought. I smiled, _'Maybe I'll fall in love with someone and be like that one day.'_

_

* * *

_I gave Manny a bigger story line. I think I'm going to end this story in the next chapter so I'll try to make it good. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please leave reviews! 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Sorry it took me so long to update this story, but here's the latest chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**Sean's POV**

I was walking down the street, when I saw a familiar red head walking towards The Dot," Ellie!"

She turned towards me, "Hey Sean! It's good to see you again. How are you?"

I walked towards her a little, "I'm good. What about you?"

"I'm good. School's been hard, but other than that I'm good."

"So,uh, can I buy you a coffee or something? You know so we can catch up on stuff?"

"Only if you answer a question for me."

"Okay"

"Did you get Emma back yet?"

I laughed, "Yes, I did."

"Good, and yes I'd love it if we got coffee. Wait, you are buying right?"

"Yeah"

"Good, because I'm broke anyway."

I laughed as we walked in to the Dot.

Over an hour later we were still talking.

"Yeah, so I'm working on the school newspaper now."

"Really that's great! You were always a great journalist."

"Thanks, Sean! Oh, just in case I haven't mentioned it I'm really glad you and Emma are back together. Are things good with you two?"

"Things are great with us. I missed her so much, so right now we're just making up the time that I was gone." We were silent for a minute. "So what about you? Are you dating anyone?"

"Actually, yeah. I'm dating this guy named Jesse, he's the editor of the school newspaper." She apparently saw the look on my face and said, "And before you say anything, I'm not just dating him to get my articles in the paper. I really like him and he's good to me."

I smiled, "Well, good for you."

"Thanks," she looked at her watch, "Oh, I'd better go. I told Jesse that I would meet him later."

"Yeah, I'd better get over to Emma's place too. It's been good talking to you."

"Yeah, we should do this again some time." She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye.

**Manny's POV**

I was about to go into the Dot, when I saw Ellie and Sean sitting at a table. I watch them for a while through the window, you know just doing my duty as the girlfriend's bestfriend. But then I saw them hug and Ellie kiss him. It was on the cheek, but still.

I tell myself, "Calm down, there is no reason for me to think that Sean is cheating on Emma. It was just a hug and a kiss on the cheek."

I start to walk away from the Dot, "I am always in the wrong place at the wrong time," I said aloud mentally kicking myself.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, there wasn't very much Semma so I will probably put some in the next chapter. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Emma's POV**

Sean called me earlier that day telling me that he had great news. So I headed on over to his apartment.

"Sean! Sean, are you here?" I yelled as I knocked on the door.

Sean opened the door with a huge smile on his face. "Emma!" he said excitely as he picked her up and twirled her around. He put her down and kissed her. Gentle and sweet. He pulled back still smiling, "Have I ever told you how much I love you."

"Almost everyday, not that I get tired of hearing it."

"Good, because I'll be telling you that even more now."

"Sean, what's going on?"

"Come inside first," he said pulling me in to the apartment and shutting the door.

"Okay, okay, I'm in. Now what is this great news!"

"I got a promotion at the garage. Which means I get a raise!"

"Sean that's great!" I gave him another kiss.

"How about we go out for dinner Friday night," he said.

"I'd love to," I smiled.

**Manny's POV**

I haven't told Emma that I saw Sean with Ellie. I just couldn't. She is so happy these days. I decided to go to the mall to get my mind off of things, but of course with my luck I saw Sean...again. He was in the jewelry store talking to some skank behind the counter. How many girls is he cheating on Emma with?

"That's it." I said and I barged through the doors. "Sean, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. And maybe I am but I would never admit it. "Manny-"

"Don't Manny me! And you.." I turned to face the woman Sean was talking to, "You don't know what a great relationship you are wrecking you little hussy."

"Excuse me?" The woman said with a look of shock on her face.

"Manny!" Sean said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the store. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? I can't believe you would cheat on Emma!"

Sean now looked confused beyond reason. "What? You think I'm cheating on Emma?"

"Uh, yeah" I said rolling my eyes. "What did you thing I was screaming at you for?"

"I am not cheating on Emma. I can't believe you think I'd do that! Look the only reason I'm here is because I got Emma this," he said as he pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"Sean! That's an engagement ring! Are you going to ask Emma to marry you?"

"I was thinking about it."

"I am so happy for you!" I gave him a hug. "Oh and sorry about jumping to that conclusion. I just saw you with Ellie the other night and I guess I thought the wrong thing. How could you afford that ring? The diamond is huge!"

Sean smiled, "I got a promotion at work and I think I'm going to propose on Friday, but if not sometime in the future."

"Good," I said.

* * *

Sorry, sorry, sorry, it took so long to update, but I think I'm going to end this story at chapter 20. I going to try to update more often too. I promise! Please leave reviews! Pretty please! 


End file.
